


The Oral Wager

by greatbriton



Series: The Oral Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the Doctor Strange: Season One Universe.  Part One of "Ten Times Stephen Performed Oral" or "The Oral Saga".   My prompt to myself was this “Season One Stephen/Wong, a wager involving blow jobs”.  And that's basically what happens.  I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oral Wager

One blocked kick to the side, a fist coming from the left avoided with a crouch, and another strong kick to the right that collided with Stephen’s face and he was on the ground.

Pain blossomed over his jaw. He was sure he was going to have a bruise over half his face by morning. This was their fourth night of “training” and each one ended only with Stephen learning new ways his body could hurt.

“Ha!” Wong laughed. 

Picking himself up off the floor, Stephen cringed as the other bruises and cuts over his body cried out for attention. “You cheated.”

“Ha! You need practice. You are slow and predictable.”

Wong rolled his shoulders back and smiled proudly. He was smug and too confident. It drove Stephen nuts. 

“Blow me,” was Stephen’s quick witted response.

Wong bounced on his feet and looked Stephen up and down. “Fine. If you defend yourself properly.”

Stephen blinked, pushing hair out of his eyes. “I- I was joking.”

“I‘m not,” Wong frowned. “A wager. Since you seem more inclined to succeed when there is a reward at the end of it.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes, sure that was an insult.

“You defend yourself against me and I -- I will “blow you”,” Wong said. His lips curved distastefully as he eyed Stephen again but he didn‘t seem like he was joking.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes.”

Stephen laughed and folded his arms over his chest. Wong imitated him, bare arms over bare chest. He glistened with a light sheen of sweat while Stephen felt rather drenched in it. Wong wasn’t even breathing as if exerted. 

“And if I fail to defend myself?”

Wong smirked, giving him a pointed look. 

“I…” Stephen pointed to himself than to Wong’s crotch. “You?” His eye brows rose in question.

Shaking his head at Stephen’s display, Wong rolled his eyes then nodded. “You are a prized intellect.”

“This is your reward system? Whoever wins gets a blow job?”

“I thought you’d appreciate it. You are corrupt.”

“Wait, doesn’t this corrupt you? You didn’t want to kiss the demon, remember?”

“I said nothing about kissing. Now prepare yourself.”

Stephen had just enough time to plant his feet before Wong was coming at him. “Not fair, not fair!” Stephen shouted as he evaded the first fist and then the second. Wong, focused on his task, his body moving fluidly was far quicker than Stephen could ever hope to be. Dodging Wong was never going to work for long and the next attack was countered in the last instant by Stephen’s forearm. He smiled to himself and Wong snarled impatiently as Stephen blocked yet another blow. 

The exercise wasn’t over though as the two men moved together as if it were choreographed. It was quick and painful, as old sores began ringing from the battering Wong was giving his arms and shins. But it was going well and Stephen had the thought that he might just be doing it. He was winning. It was when that thought distracted him for the briefest of moments, when he saw himself coming out of this without a bloody lip, when the quick image of Wong on his knees and hair in Stephen’s hand flashed through his mind… that was when he lost. Wong’s fist collided with his ribs and Stephen doubled over then landed on his knees as air rushed out of his lungs. 

“Ha.” Wong said, pleased. 

Stephen dug scarred fingers into the carpet as he fought for his breath. “You… cheated,” he hissed.

Wong sighed disappointedly at him and Stephen looked up through his hair at him. “Please, Stephen. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Stephen glared back down at the floor until a long silent moment later there was a hand offered down to him. He didn’t want to take it. Everything in him wanted to smack the hand away and get to his feet on his own. 

“Come on, Stephen. I hit you harder than I intended. It needs to be looked at.” Wong’s voice was concerned and Stephen found himself thrown into a moment of stubborn confusion. His brow furrowed angrily but the offer of help swayed his temper. Stephen clasped his hand to Wong’s and allowed himself to be hauled gently to his feet. Wong’s hand at his side was supportive but not intrusive. Stephen swore he saw something of genuine affection flash across Wong’s face before it was hidden behind the stoic features once more.

On his feet, Stephen examined himself, running fingers along his side and feeling his ribs. Nothing felt broken and he was breathing easy now that he had recovered his breath. Wong had proven skilled at causing pain and imbalance while not causing injury. Stephen wondered how he managed to block any of Wong’s attacks when he thought about the skill Wong must possess. That’s when he noticed Wong’s hand still at his side, acting as if he were still in need of support to stand. 

He glanced down at it and the other man took his hand from Stephen’s skin and folded his arms. “You’re fine, then?” he asked in a hard tone. 

Stephen nodded, watching as Wong turned away and brushed long dark hair behind his ear. Now that it was done and Stephen was recovered the silence loomed between them. It was awkward and heavy with both of them unsure of how to approach the next moments. 

“So…” Stephen let it hang and Wong looked up at him with piercing brown eyes that made Stephen’s gut clench. 

“So.” Wong’s mouth was smug, thin lips drawn upward in smirk. “You’re thinking of ways to get out of our wager.”

Stephen hesitated, scratched his side for a distraction and then ran a hand through his hair. “No. No, I -- I didn’t think you were serious.”

Wong moved smoothly to the bunk bed they shared. Sofia was in a separate room as she found their constant bickering to be an annoyance. Wong had insisted on keeping at Stephen’s side to make sure he didn’t cause trouble and he did too. Watched Stephen like he really did think Stephen was a demon come to lure them all into some great evil. He leaned his back against the top bunk and shook his head at Stephen, ever disappointed by what he saw when he looked at him. “I was serious. I knew you wouldn’t be honorable enough to stick to it.”

“Wait a minute, Wong,” Stephen snapped. “You’re just screwing with me. No matter what I do now you’re just going to bitch at me for being some monster. I can’t win.”

Wong shrugged, “You can’t hide your true self.”

“That’s it,” Stephen surged forward and jabbed his finger into Wong’s chest, instantly regretting it because Wong’s chest was very hard and his finger was very sore. He poked him in the chest again just to show Wong he didn’t care. “You want me to stick to my word. Fine. You want me to be corrupt? Fine.”

Stephen reached down between them, palming Wong through the thin fabric of his pants. The other man’s face registered surprise before he smoothed his features again. He was silent in the face of Stephen’s anger and advances. 

“You are so damn sure of me. I don’t think you’re so sure of yourself though. Look at you,” Stephen’s voice was rough with his frustration and urgent with his need. “You’ve been playing me because I think this is what you wanted.”

“No,” Wong finally spoke. “It’s what you wanted.”

An instant of doubt and desperate confusion washed over Stephen as he worried over what Wong said. Wong’s emotionless face taunted him and he felt himself wind even tighter. Dark eyes watched him with a glint of something Stephen couldn’t place. He thought it was amusement but maybe there was something more there. Something that would prove Wong a liar. Stephen wanted it out. He wanted to rip that lie from Wong. Wong’s lips were no longer smiling at Stephen’s lack of everything but were passive and gave nothing away. Stephen felt drawn to them suddenly as if they were the key to unlocking the mystery of Wong. He leaned closer and felt Wong twitch to life under his hand. 

Before his seeking mouth met the other man’s Wong had Stephen’s jaw in a tight grip. Fingers dug painfully into skin and Stephen gasped. 

“No.” Wong released him and Stephen rubbed his abused face while glaring at the shorter man. 

“Alright. Get on the bed then,” he commanded. 

Wong quietly complied which left Stephen standing in surprise for a moment before he bent his tall frame underneath the top bunk and leaned over Wong’s body, now covered in shadow. Under him, Wong blinked and glanced away before meeting Stephen’s gaze dead on. Stephen had never noticed before how long and dark Wong’s lashes were. Wong didn’t avert his eyes as he removed his pants, tossing them aside, and bringing his arms up over his head as if to say that was the last bit of help he was going to give Stephen.

He couldn’t stop it when his eyes, for the first time, really took Wong in. His lean body was hard and cut with muscle built over years of training and hardships. He breathed evenly and the rise and fall of his smooth chest was hypnotic. His hips dipped and Stephen thought about what it’d feel like to trace the lines of it with his fingers. Wong was half hard, uncut and unabashed as Stephen eyed him approvingly. Physically, Wong was a specimen. 

“I’m waiting, Stephen,” Wong broke his thoughts. 

Stephen sneered at Wong and reached an arm over Wong’s waist to rest his weight on an arm so he was leaning above him. “I didn’t know there was a time limit.”

“I didn’t think you’d enjoy it so much.”

Giving Wong an agitated grunt, Stephen lowered himself and tentatively ran his tongue along the top of Wong’s lazy erection. It had been given little to get excited about but now it filled in interest under Stephen’s mouth.

Stephen pulled back, laughing nervously. “This is ridiculous.” They didn’t even like each other what were they doing, was what Stephen wanted to say.

“You lost. Remember?” Wong was looking up at the bottom of the bunk above them. He wrapped an arm over his chest then covered his eyes with the other arm. “Keep going.” 

Wong appeared to be completely uninterested in voice and in body. He sighed as if he had better things to do. 

“Fine.”

Stephen was offended at Wong‘s disinterest. He felt it tensing his muscles and darkening his mood. Sure that Wong’s casual attitude was a way of showing him up again. Some point Wong was trying to make that would prove Stephen’s failure once more. 

He grabbed Wong’s thigh and roughly pulled it wide then moved into the space it left. Wong’s mouth twitched but he didn’t move beyond it. Stephen took Wong into his mouth, no warning. The body under him tensed at the suddenness of it. He licked slowly, intrigued at the feel of Wong’s foreskin moving with his tongue, sliding it down to further expose the head. There was a gasp from Wong at Stephen’s exploring tongue and it finally gave Stephen a hint of what he was searching for. 

Stephen positioned himself more comfortably, settling in between Wong’s legs. Suddenly, he was determined to make Wong break. Hear him moan. Hear Wong say his name. Make Wong ask for it. Something. Anything that proved him right.

His mouth moved over Wong, now hard and beginning to leak against his tongue. Stephen sighed breathlessly through his nose, liking the taste of the other man. Wong was still hiding half his face under his arm and breathing deeper but evenly. He was still as Stephen traced fingers along his thigh, over sensitive skin and over the space between balls and ass. Stephen moved to follow his fingers with his lips, taking the moment to moisten his index finger in his mouth. 

Stephen sucked lightly at smooth skin then took Wong into his mouth again to distract when his finger pressed softly along Wong’s puckered entrance. Wong hissed loudly and a strong hand tangled into Stephen’s hair in a painful grip. 

“Stephen,” Wong’s voice warned. 

He groaned in answer and sucked and dug his tongue into the underside of Wong‘s shaft. His finger teased against Wong, not pushing but a pressure Wong couldn’t ignore. The skin was wet from his spit and Stephen’s finger played at inching forward. 

Wong was suddenly looking down at him, eyes dark and unreadable. Stephen kept his own eyes on Wong’s as he moved along his erection. Let himself make sloppy noises with his lips and the suction. He wasn’t going to let Wong pretend he wasn’t enjoying this. He poked a sliver deeper into Wong and let the movement of Wong’s hips inform him he was getting somewhere. 

“This wasn’t part of it,” Wong said, voice still cold and hard. 

Stephen garbled some words around Wong like he was saying something that made sense and shrugged. Wong was tense and ready to do something painful if Stephen stepped any further out of line but he allowed Stephen to continue. 

He fingered him slowly, one finger, adding a little more natural lubrication. He didn’t go deep, wasn’t really looking to do anything but create sensation. To feel Wong open up beneath his mouth and fingers was an experience he was finding agreeable and one he had never expected. 

Wong didn’t cover his face again but instead watched with a unwavering intensity. Stephen felt Wong’s hand drop to his shoulder, fingers flexing into his skin. Hips began moving with him in their need for more. Wong’s quiet breaths were shallow and rougher as Stephen continued. 

“Stephen,” Wong whispered, voice heavy with need. Stephen made a noise at the jolt of desire that sent through him. He wanted it again, more. It was given to him. Wong repeated himself and then dropped his head. Stephen pulled his finger out and pressed back in deeper and took Wong in as far as he could, being out of practice as he was. Wong groaned long and broken, his neck extended as he threw his head back. Hair splayed out along the pillow beneath him. 

The ecstasy Wong felt overwhelmed him and he let it. Stephen swallowed him down, trying to memorize each tiny detail of how Wong tasted, of how Wong felt under him, and how Wong moved and sounded as he came down from his high. Finally, he settled against the mattress with heavy breaths and Stephen took his mouth away and removed his penetrating digit. He settled back and sat between Wong’s legs, his own legs draped over Wong’s and the edge of the bed. 

There was silence and Stephen felt suddenly unneeded there but he stayed anyway. He wiped his mouth and listened to Wong gather his breath. 

Wong sighed, lifting his head to wrap his hair around into an organized stream. “I’m surprised you went through with it.”

Stephen frowned and looked anywhere but at Wong. It hurt suddenly to look at him. “What’s that say about me now? Still a demon?”

Wong laughed, “I have no idea.”

“You’re a jerk,” Stephen said. 

“And you’re not?” Wong waited for Stephen’s rebuttal but he didn’t give one. It seemed to unsettle Wong enough for the other man to touch Stephen’s arm. “I will reciprocate,” he said slowly. “If you want.”

Stephen looked down at his own hand. His pale scarred hand beside the smooth tan skin of Wong’s side. He clenched his hand into a fist and brought it close, out of sight. 

“No,” Stephen said. “I’ll- I’ll take care of it.”

Wong looked momentarily disappointed if Stephen wasn’t imagining it. But he didn’t stop Stephen when he stood and shuffled into their tiny shared bathroom. He closed the door and shut his eyes, letting out a long breath. It was a few moments before he turned and untied his pants as he stood over the toilet. He touched himself absently at first. 

He thought about the encounter he just had. About how he hadn’t been with anybody in so long. Not since his accident. Not since the scars and the all encompassing search to fix his hands. 

He thought about how Wong felt. What it’d be like if Wong hadn’t been so intent on not enjoying himself. If Wong had let Stephen kiss him. Stephen imagined what his lips felt like. He imagined they were dry but soft. He’d wet them with his own lips. Stephen imagined Wong gripping him tight, close, like he wanted him there. Wong eagerly wanting to reciprocate out of desire, not obligation. 

Stephen gasped and clenched his eyes shut. He was rough with himself but he didn’t care. The bit of pain was nice because it kept him linked to reality instead of the fantasy he was making for himself. 

He thought of gripping Wong’s hair as the other man mouthed him and smiled. He imagined their bodies moving together and the feel of those hard muscles under his hands as they twisted and tensed with Wong’s movements. 

He bit his lip as he moaned, trying to silence himself, as he finished suddenly. He pushed into his hand, jerking as he pumped and squeezed himself until the short lived pleasure faded away and he was left staring at the small mess he made from aiming badly. 

“Tch,” his shoulders slumped disappointedly. 

 

end


End file.
